warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tulipkit
|age=Unknown |death=Greencough |kit=Tulipkit |father=Whitestorm |mother=Brindleface |sister=Ferncloud |brothers=Ashfur, Elderkit |half-sister=Sorreltail |half-brothers=Rainwhisker, Sootfur |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Into the Wild, Fire and Ice'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Tulipkit is a pale gray tom with darker flecks. History In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Into the Wild :It is mentioned that Brindleface fights bitterly against ShadowClan's attack to protect her unborn kits. :Tulipkit is born to Brindleface and Whitestorm of ThunderClan alongside Elderkit, his other brother and sister. Graypaw tells Firepaw this, declaring to go see them. Whitestorm asks the apprentices if they are coming to see the new kits as they approach the nursery. Firepaw tells Graypaw to go see the kits first and he talks to Yellowfang. The apprentice asks the she-cat if she'll see Brindleface's new kits but the cat refuses. Firepaw declares he is seeing them anyway and it must be a good sign having new kits in the camp. :Bluestar asks Firepaw if he has come to see the new kits, referring to them as ThunderClan's newest warriors. Firepaw is suprised by her tiredness, thinking that the kits are supposed to be good news for the Clan. Firepaw replies he has and Bluestar tells him to see her when he has finished seeing the kits. :Graypaw remarks the kits are really cute before Firepaw sees the them. They are warmly huddled in a nest, and it's noted that most have pale gray fur with darker flecks. All kits' eyes are tight shut and they squirm and mewl against their mother. Brindleface is looking proudly at her kits, declaring they are strong and healthy. Firepaw agrees that the Clan is lucky to have them and remarks he was just talking about them with Yellowfang. :Firepaw comments to Bluestar that the kits are lovely. Bluestar notes although they are lovely, they're more mouths to feed before dismissing her words. Fire and Ice :Tulipkit is seen with his remaining siblings, following Brindleface out of the nursery. Elderkit had died, which has caused Brindleface to love Tulipkit and his siblings even more fiercely. :Speckletail mentions that greencough is in the nursery, and Tulipkit and one his siblings are infected. Fireheart asks if they will die. Speckletail admits they might, but points out leaf-bare always brings the disease. :Tulipkit and his sick sibling are spotted by Fireheart right away in the medicine den. They are quiet as they lay in a bracken nest, noses and eyes streaming as they cough. Later, Yellowfang curls up around the kits. Their eyes are closed as they squirm in their nest. :Frostfur reveals that Tulipkit had died the previous night. Fireheart remembers the kit and his sick sibling and not knowing it was him, wonders which kit had died. :When Fireheart brings his sister's son for Brindleface to care for, Frostfur appeals to Brindleface's grief for Tulipkit. She explains she knows the white kit will not replace her son, but he needs her care. Brindleface agrees to foster the kit. Trivia Interesting facts *It can be deduced that Tulipkit is the one of Brindleface's kits that died of greencough as he is seen as alive after Elderkit died. Mistakes *He is mistakenly shown without darker flecks. Official art Kin Members '''Father:' :Whitestorm: Mother: :Brindleface: Brothers: :Ashfur: :Elderkit: Sister: :Ferncloud: Half-sister: :Sorreltail: Half-brothers: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Thistleclaw: Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Snowfur: Great-grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Squirrelwhisker: Uncles: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Aunt: :Frostfur: Aunts/uncles: :Cherrypaw: :Chestnutkit: Half-uncle: :Longtail: Nephews: :Shrewpaw: :Spiderleg: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: Nieces: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: Half-nieces: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: Grandnephew: :Toadstep: Grandnieces: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: Great-grandnieces: :Lightleap: :Pouncestep: :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: Great-grandnephews: :Shadowsight: :Flipclaw: First cousins: :Cinderpelt :Brightheart :Thornclaw :Brackenfur: :Shrewpaw: :Spiderleg: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: Second cousins: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references }} fi:Tulipkitde:Tulpenjungesru:Тюльпанчикnl:Tulpkitfr:Tulipkit Category:Characters Category:Kits Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters